A Moment of Miracles
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Something's happened to Ash whilst traveling back to Pallet Town! Will the Reaper of Death take him? Or will he fight back? AshxMisty if you squint.


**Mew: This is a MistyxAsh fic, if you squint a bit then you'll see it. Hey, I did good on my poll. AshxMisty won, so here you go Pokeshipping fans! (I think it's called Pokeshipping.) Enjoy!**

**A Moment of Miracles**

Amber eyes blinked open blearily as the owner lay still for a moment, not exactly sure of what had awakened him from his sound slumber. The cause became evident after a minute, as the little yellow Pokemon on his chest bounced happily, red cheek pouches sparkling.

"Hey," Ash yawned, gently pushing Pikachu off his chest and sitting up slowly. "What's up Pikachu?"

The yellow electric mouse chirped a hello. "Pika! Pikachu!" It smiled happily and ran out of the small room, only to come back a few moments later, bringing its Trainer a worn red and white hat with a green symbol on it.

"Isn't that my old hat?" Ash asked, standing up and running a hand through his messy black hair. "Wait a minute... we're supposed to go back to Pallet Town today, is that it?"

Pikachu scampered into Ash's shoulder for an answer, placing the hat on his head. "Pi, pika! Chuka!" Ash laughed.

"Well then, let's set off once I get my pajama's off and find a decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt, eh?" Ash dashed off, just as energetic as he was when he was a child.

Ten minutes later, Ash Ketchum was locking up his townhouse, making sure that the windows were shut and the door was locked. He had a black and blue motorcycle helmet under one arm, and Pikachu had its own helmet and jacket.

Pocketing his house keys, Ash reached for his motorcycle keys in his light weight jacket. A year ago he had brought a motorcycle with money he had saved over the years solely for that purpose. His motorcycle was a black and silver Suzuki, outfitted with a custom basket in the front so Pikachu could ride in comfort and safety. Now, the little yellow Pokemon hopped into the basket and curled up, looking up at his trainer expectantly.

"All right, all right," Ash chuckled, straddling the motorcycle and revving the engine. It wasn't bad as he initially expected when he'd bought the vehicle. The engine was actually pretty quiet and didn't wake up his neighbors, much to both his and their relief.

After 20 minutes on the road, Ash was on the highway and making good time towards Pallet town. He estimated that it would take him about another 10 minutes or so, traveling at about 55 mph. Being a lot smaller than the cars, he was able to weave his way in and out spots of traffic. He was pretty careful, but he was pretty sure that nothing would happen...

Out of the blue, a car suddenly turned into the next lane without turning on its turn signal. Ash, who was shifting over a lane, was caught by surprise and the car hit him full on, pinning his leg between his motorcycle frame and the car side. The motorcycle was sent flying and Ash slammed into the ground, rolling a ways, stunned with pain.

Things seemed like they were underwater, his hearing was faint and once vibrant colors were dull and flat. Visions seemed to flash across his fading sight... pictures of legendaries he'd met, old friends, sights and sounds that didn't belong in his head, and a vision of the crash. At the last second, he thought he saw a flash of pink, a glimmer of light. But he had more important issues to focus on. He couldn't move his body, and Ash knew he should be in terribly pain, but he couldn't feel a thing. That scared him much more than being in agony. If he was feeling pain, that meant he was alive... was he dying?

After a while, (Ash couldn't tell whether it was hours or minutes, his sense of time was terribly off,) Pikachu approached him, tears streaming out of its black eyes and down its cheeks. "Pi... Pikachu!" it cried faintly, although Ash couldn't tell whether that was his hearing or something else.

It wailed again, and this time, someone knelt above Ash's line of immediante vision. The only reason Ash knew that a person was there was because of the dark shadow that fell over him. He could hear words, the voice sounded distinctly familiar, but they made no sense. Time seemed to speed up and slow down at random intervals, and his life seemed to whirl out of control.

Breathing became a chore for him, and it became a struggle to take in oxygen. He felt so sluggish and sleepy... maybe he should just give in to the darkness... no! He had so much to live for, Pikachu, his friends, everything! He couldn't just give up here!

Thinking that, Ash didn't notice when he was transferred to a stretcher, but did take notice of the oxygen mask placed on his face. It was filled with a sweet smelling gas. He didn't know the scientific name, but he did have his own name for it. Sleeping gas. Ash thrashed in panic, he didn't want to go to sleep! What if he never woke up?

His thrashing seemed to wake up something, because it seemed like all his nerves had jump started at once. It felt like white hot fire had ignited all over his body and Ash screamed in pain, a tear trickling down his cheek. Someone jabbed a needle into his arm and everything went dark.

Misty paced the hospital room impatiently. Brock watched her with a small amount of concern and Tracey seemed to be asleep. Reaching the other side of the room, the ginger haired woman turned around and walked back.

"Shouldn't you sit down?" The question was presented tentatively, as Brock knew Misty was more likely to snap at him than sit. Much to his surprise, Misty gave a sigh of defeat and sank into a chair. There were faint circles under her eyes, accented by her paler than normal skin. She was worried, Brock knew, but no more worried than he himself.

When he learned that Ash had been in a motorcycle accident that should have killed him, Brock had hurried to the hospital, putting the gym under his younger brother's control. Misty had came and found him when he'd reached the hospital, tears brimming in her eyes. When he had quietly asked of Ash's prognosis, she had burst into uncontrolled sobs.

Now, he thought, she seemed steady enough, but anything could set her off now. Tracey had attempted to comfort her earlier, but ended up making it worse. In a rare fit of anger, Brock had snapped at him to do something useful, like sleep. Tracey didn't fight back, like Brock thought he would, but had dropped into the nearest chair. He had been asleep within moments.

He had a good reason for sleeping though, mused Brock. He had been there the longest, being the person to find Ash out on the highway, bleeding and close to death. Tracey had been the one to call the ambulance, and if he had not, Ash would have certainly been dead by now. He would apologize to Tracey later, the dark skinned man decided.

For now, he focused his attention on Ash himself. He was as pale as the sheets he lay on, hooked up to many machines and IV's. An oxygen mask was on his face, constantly supplying him with the life giving air. Several of the IV's had clear substances in them that were unrecognizable, but one was filled with a thick crimson liquid.

Blood. Ash had lost a lot of the precious liquid while he had been lying there, and the blood was his mom's. When she had found out about her only son, she had insisted that they use her blood. It was lucky that they were the same blood type, Type O. If his mom hadn't been around, Ash wouldn't be in the world of living, even if they'd brought him to the hospital. This particular hospital had no O blood in stock currently and the nearest hospital that did was a day away. Ash would have died within the hour if he hadn't recieved any blood.

One of the moniters flickered briefly. Brock glanced at it, but sighed when it showed no other sign of movement in Ash's prone body. It must have been a reflex that had let his hand twitch. Letting his mind wander aimlessly, he suddenly thought about how quiet it was in the room. Besides the constant noise of the moniters, he had heard no sound from his human companions besides even breaths from Tracey. He looked at Misty and found her asleep. She probably needed it, he thought. With that, he settled himself down for a long wait in the hospital.

Dawn's first rays found Ash conscious, but hardly capable of any movement besides turning his head. He did that however, and found Tracey on his left, sprawled out on a chair. On his right, Misty slept in a chair as well, with her head in her arms, on his bed. Closer to the door was Brock, stirring lightly. As Ash watched, he sat up slowly, seemingly disoriented. He turned his head slowly and scanned the room, passing his eyes over Ash twice before his head snapped back at the blackette.

He walked over slowly, careful not to wake Misty. "How are you Ash?" he whispered.

Ash considered his question while summoning up the energy to speak. When he did, his voice came out hoarse and raspy. "It depends on your definition of okay," he said slowly. "But I think I'll be fine."

Brock breathed a silent sigh of relief when Ash looked around again and seemed somewhat agitated. One of the machines started to beep louder. "Where's Pikachu?" he asked, agitation growing. "Where did he go?"

Brock hurried to reassure his friend. "Pikachu's with Gary, who's with Professor Oak." Ash nodded, a small movement of the head. The machine quieted.

"That's good." he said quietly. "I don't want Pikachu to see me like this." Brock nodded as Misty began to stir beside him.

The redhead raised her head, glancing at Brock in confusion. He pointed at Ash and she directed her gaze at him, giving a pleasant gasp of surprise when the said male smiled slightly at her.

"Ash!" she cried softly. "You're awake! Oh my gosh, Ash Ketchum, you are not to scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Ash sighed quietly.

"Yes ma'am." he muttered, then gasped as Misty hugged him. "Not too tight," he reminded in an undertone. She released him immediantly.

"So..." Ash made a small nod to where Tracey was still asleep. "What's up with Trace? I remember that he was a pretty light sleeper in the Orange Islands, and I think Mist would have woken him up by now."

"He's the guy who found you yesterday." Brock said. "He's been up for a good twenty four hours, seeing that he didn't sleep when they bought you in, and according to Professor Oak, he didn't sleep last night either." Ash nodded in understanding.

"I think I might follow Trace's example..." he muttered, blinking slowly. "Whatever they injected in me... s'making me pretty sleepy..."

Misty tentatively reached over and brushed some stray black locks out of Ash's face. "Sleep then," she suggested. "Brock and I aren't going anywhere."

Ash smiled sleepily. "Yeah... thanks Brock... Mist..."

Misty nodded. "Yeah." she whispered. Then, almost like it was an afterthought, she said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Outside the hospital window, the small pink Mew nodded its head as if in agreement and flew away, content that its job as guardian was done.

**Mew: Well this is an angsty kinda story.**

**Molly: Hm. I'll say. What were you thinking, making Ash get into a motorcycle crash?**

**Mew: *Shrugs* Hey, I could have done worse. I was intending to make him die... but nope. Couldn't do that. Then I had the intent to make him loose a leg. Nope. That would be copying Red. In the end... this was the end product. *Sigh* I really wanted someone to die... but no! Ash must not die! *Mutters darkly***

**Molly: Ah, get over it. You can kill someone else later.**

**Mew: *Perks up* I can kill Dartz?**

**Molly: Ye - that's not even relevent to the subject!**

**Mew: I still wanted someone to die.**

**Molly: *Sighs* What am I ever going to do with you? Well, you know the drill avid Pokeshipping readers. Review, please. :D Have a nice day!**


End file.
